Later Notice.
by ThePQ4
Summary: Rated for...::cough:: Some sceans. -Artemis is the girl the small town of Harmony loves to hate...and yet she hold a special place in everyones heart. Including Miguel...and Sam...not to mention Sam's son Noah. Not really a "Miguel" paring here...more Sam
1. Chapter One

A/N: Okay, this is my first Passions fic… :o) Lovely isn't it? Okay…this was first written WAY back when they were all in Hell… The story takes place when Charity has DIED, DIED, DIED in hell, and out of grief Grace has DIED, DIED, DIED as well. Well, as one of her last wishes, Grace said that she wanted Ethan (who was having boarding problems if you remember) to come and live in the Bennet house. Pardon me if that is misspelled. There are a _few_ couples here… Such as Ethan/New-Old Girl, Ethan/Teresa, Miguel/New-Old Girl, And NOAH/New-Old Girl. Remember, Noah is Sam and Grace's oldest son of whom we have never met on the show, and I'm sick of NOT seeing him, so I am using him, although I no NOTHING what-so-ever about him. :o) Don't you just LOVE fan fiction??  
  


__

"Oh god, Artemis…" Ethan sighed, lying back against the pillows, "What _are_ you doing to me?"

"Nothing you never asked for." Artemis smiled up at him.

"What time is it?" Ethan asked, glancing over at the clock, "Aw…"

"It's time for me to go." She pressed a kiss to his temple; "I'll see you later."

"Wait, hold on." Ethan grabbed her hand, "What are you doing today?"

"I told Miguel I'd go on a picnic with him today."

"I hate sharing you." Ethan shook his head.

"But you forget… you have a girlfriend…not to mention your supposed to marry her."

Ethan glared up at her, "How many times must I tell you, it's not going to happen. Teresa won't even talk to me, much less marry me after what happened."

"Ethan…you had a petty argument…big deal." Artemis brushed a lock of hair off his forehead, "Look, get dressed, go down stairs, have a nice breakfast, and go out and do something for yourself."

"Okay." Ethan nodded, "You'll come back over tonight?"

"Right before Chief Bennet gets off his shift." Artemis touched her lips to his, "I'll see you then."

"Goodbye Artemis." Ethan called, as she gathered her clothes, throwing them on as did so, and exited the room.

__

"Miguel, this is really sweet…" Artemis sat on the flannel blanket next to Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald in the middle of the woods somewhere, "But…you really shouldn't have."

"Why not?" Miguel asked, "I like doing things for you." A smiled tugged at his lips.

"You are the sweetest guy I know, Miguel…" Artemis touched her lips to his for a moment, "Really."

"That means a lot, Artemis." Miguel looked down at his paper-plate of food.

Artemis looked at him for a moment, before pushing both their plates of food away, "I think I know _exactly_ what you need, Miguel." 

He looked at her surprised, "Really? And what would that be?" 

"Turn around." She smiled.

A little self-consciously he turned around, and felt her hands on his shoulders, massaging away weeks worth of tension and stress, "Oh…that feels great." 

Artemis smiled, beginning to unbutton his shirt, "I should have brought all my oils." Miguel didn't answer as he let the girl do her work, "Okay, I'm going to take your shirt off, so don't freak out." He smiled, letting her remove that fabric from his skin. 

She watched his facial expression as she had him lie back against her, his head now in her lap, her fingers working rhythmically over his shoulders, and neck before she reached into her bag for a bottle of lotion.

"Oh Jesus! That's cold."

"I keep it in the fridge." She smiled, rubbing her fingers down his chest, rubbing in the lotion.

"You just want a reason to-" He stopped mid sentence, "Oh good god."

"I thought you'd like it." Artemis smiled, her fingers going slightly beneath the waistband of his jeans, "Don't freak out…"

"As long as you keep doing what you doing, I will not say a word."

"I'll hold you to that promise." Artemis said, as she undid his belt buckle.

"Jesus!" He set up, "What are you doing?"

"Calm down, Miguel!" She smiled, and pulled him to her lips again, "You promised you wouldn't freak out."

"Yea…yea." Miguel shook his head, reprimanding himself, "Sorry. You…you just surprised me, that's all." 

Artemis shook her head, and pulled him back down into her lap, "Don't freak out on me now." She pulled his belt out of the loops, and tossed it aside, before unbutton them, and tugging them down a little ways.

"Okay, your scaring me now." Miguel looked up at her, "What are you doing?"

"Same thing I've been doing for the last five minutes."

"Down _there_?" He asked.

Artemis giggled, "No…" Then she rethought it, "Only if you want me to." 

"I ah…I'd prefer if you kept this afternoon PG."

"It's a little late for that, darling." Artemis smiled.

"Okay…it's got PG-13 rating right now, but lets not up it all the way to R."

"You've obviously never seen what kind of things people can do in a PG-13 movie…" Artemis teased, her fingertips grazing his hips.

"Don't tease me…_please_ don't tease me." Miguel looked up at her.

"I'm not." Artemis denied, and when he gave her a look she changed her mind, "Okay, maybe I am a little bit."

"Shaw. Yea… a little bit." Miguel smiled up at her, "Well Lady, keep at your work."

"Your still going to _let_ me?"

"Yes, with the hope that you'll keep it PG-13…for a little while more." 

__

"How was your afternoon?"

"I don't really know how to describe it…" Artemis sat on Ethan's bed, "I mean it's hard to believe that someone like Miguel…likes me like that. What's worse is that I know it's only because of…Charity." She shivered.

"Well it's his loss." Ethan shook his head.

"Ethan!" There was knock on his door, "Dinner." 

"I…ah. I'll be down in a minute!" Ethan turned to her, "Listen… go home tonight, sleep off the last week and a half and come back tomorrow renewed and refreshed, and ready to start our midnight rendezvous all over again."

"Oh…I'd much rather just keep them going the way they are…" She put her arms around his neck.

"Not tonight…" Ethan shook his head.

"But what if you…wake up at some point during the night with an uncomfortable-"

"I'll survive it." Ethan smiled.

"Okay…if you say so." Artemis pouted a bit sliding off the bed, "But don't say I didn't warn you when you want a late night-"

"Stop it." Ethan whispered, "Or may just have to have my way with you right here, and then the whole point of you going home tonight will be ruined."

"Oh…" She shrugged, "I'll see you tomorrow night then." She pressed a kiss to his cheek, "G' bye."

"Bye."  

__

"Your so good to me, Miguel!" Artemis threw her arms around his neck, "I don't get how you can stand to be with me!" 

"I love you, Art." Miguel smiled, "I love being with you."

"Oh Miguel." Artemis smiled, "I love being with you too."

"But you don't love me?" Miguel asked.

"It's not that, Miguel, because I do love you…just…not like that."

"It's too soon isn't it? I'm always moving to fast, or to slow." 

"No, really your not. You're moving just the right speed. It's me, really. I'm…" She searched for the right words, "I'm stuck between two worlds right now. I mean there's you here, and that's great, I like it a lot, but…then there's Ethan and his thing with Teresa, and he's got it in his head that they're never getting back together…and…It's almost as if I don't care if they never do, because-"

"Because you love Ethan."

"I don't though." Artemis shook her head, "I mean sure I love him, but I don't _love _him. I mean…your sister and him are perfect for each other, but…oh I don't know."

"Teresa still loves him, you know." Miguel took her hands in his, "It's just…she's afraid to make the first move. Maybe if you…you could make him go for her first…you could drop Ethan, and we'd stop sharing."

"I hate how you two refer our relationships as sharing." Artemis sighed, glancing over to a tree.

Miguel smiled, "Look, you talk to Ethan tonight, because I know that's where your going, and I'll talk to Teresa…I'll see if I can get her to call him."

"Okay. I'll talk to him, but it never does any good."

"We'll make them see reason." Miguel smiled.

"Okay. I trust you Miguel." Artemis smiled.

"Now about another one of those…chest rubs?"

__

"Teresa?" Miguel knocked on her bedroom door that night "Are you there?"

"Yea, come on in, Miguel." Teresa called.

"Hi." He opened the door, "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure." Teresa sat up on her bed, and moved over to make room for her little brother.

"Okay, so…" Miguel sat down on the edge of the bed, "Artemis and I were in the park today talking-"

"And I'm sure that's all." Teresa smiled. Everyone in town new Artemis, and what she did.

Miguel smiled a bit sheepishly, "Well…you know she's with Ethan…"

Teresa's face turned into a slight scowl, "Yea, I know."

"Look, she's really not like that." Miguel shook his head, "She wants you two to get back together _so_ bad. She can't stand watching Ethan the way he goes about things. She said he was much happier when he was with you."

"He is with me." Teresa pouted a bit, "I mean…sure we fought, but he's still fiancé." 

"Then call him." Miguel picked up her phone, and pushed it towards her, "For me; for Artemis? For our maybe relationship that we will not pursue until she rids herself of Ethan and he back with you?" 

Teresa looked at the phone, "Is he home now?" 

"As far as I know." Miguel shrugged, "I know I dropped Art off in front and she got in, so I assume he's home." 

__

**10 minutes earlier at the Bennet house**

"Noah?" Artemis asked, looking up into the face of one of her ex, not to mention first, lovers.

"Artemis…" Noah smiled down at her, "What brings you here?"

"I-I-…What are you doing here?"

"I came home." Noah shrugged, "I mean this IS the house I grew up in, and my mother did just kill herself."

"Don't talk about Grace that way." Artemis defended the woman; "She did it out of grief. You don't need to make it worse." 

"She was my mother after all."

"You're an asshole."

"What do you want Artie?" Noah asked, using the nickname he had used on her many a time before, and something she had not heard in almost four to six years.

"Is Ethan home?" Artemis asked.

"Ethan? Who the hell is Ethan?" Noah asked.

"Ethan Winthrop-Bennet; Your half brother. God, you don't follow the news do you?" Artemis spat.

"I'm right here, Artemis." Ethan pushed his way past Noah, "Sorry about him. I was in the kitchen."

Noah moved out of the way as she entered the house, "Good to see you too, Artemis."

"Go to hell, Noah." She spat, following Ethan upstairs.

Upstairs in his bedroom, Ethan automatically shut the door behind them, and pulled her down onto the bed, "how was your night?"

"Horrible." She pouted, "I kept looking over at the empty side of the bed, wishing you were there…" 

"No you didn't."

"No I didn't." She smiled, "And I'm not staying long…" 

"Why?" Ethan asked.

"Look, we need to talk about Teresa."

"No we don't." Ethan scowled at her.

"Yes we do." Artemis put her hands on either side of his face, pulling him closer, "You love her, and there is nothing you can do about that."

"I do _not_ love her!" Ethan spat.

"Yes you do!" Artemis spat back at him, "You love her, and you know it."

"No!" Ethan wrenched her hands from his face.

Artemis recoiled, pain stinging in her fingertips.

"Oh god, Artemis, I'm sorry." Ethan realized he had hurt her, "Really."

"Call her, Ethan." Artemis ignored the pain, "Just call her and get it over with. I'm not going to be here to be your little sex slave for the rest of your life. You're going to have to talk to her at some point anyway."

"Why do you care?" Ethan asked, taking her hands, "I didn't hurt you to badly did I?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Good." Ethan nodded.

The phone next to the bed then decided to ring.

"That's probably her." 

__

"Miguel, no one is answering?"

"He's probably ignoring it."

"Oh wait –Hi, Artemis, is Ethan there? …He's not taking calls?" Teresa looked to Miguel who shrugged, "Can you tell him I- Come over? Now?" She smiled, "Sure of course!"

"What did I tell you?" Miguel shrugged.

"I take it he's not in a good mood?" Teresa asked, "Okay. I'll be prepared. Thanks Artemis."

"What did I tell you?" Miguel asked, "Now come on, I'll go with you. I'm taking Art out to dinner."

__

"Why did you do that?" Ethan asked as Artemis hung up the phone, "I don't want to see her!"

"Shut up Ethan." Artemis snapped, "I'm leaving, and I'm not coming back." 

"You won't be able to stay away. I saw the way you and Noah were looking at one another."

Artemis's hand connected to Ethan's cheek, "Don't talk about Noah."

"Oh, I hit a nerve did I?" Ethan asked, "How old were you when you were doing him? Ten?"

"Shut the hell up, Ethan." Artemis collected her backpack up off the floor.

"You'll come crawling back to me, Artemis!" Ethan called, "You can't stay away from me, or this house. There's to many memories here."

"Exactly the reason to stay away." Artemis slammed the bedroom door shut, running right into Chief Bennet.

"Oh, sorry Art." Sam looked down at her, "Are you okay?"

"Your son is an asshole, Chief. Pardon my language." 

Sam smiled, and whispered, "He gets it from his mother." 

"Goodbye Chief Bennet."

"Bye Artemis." Sam continued on his way down the hallway.

"Noah!" Kay was yelling in the living room, "Give it back!" 

"Are you terrorizing your siblings already, Noah?" Artemis asked, leaning in the doorway, "Or are you just practicing for later?"

"Are you always this pissy, or am I just special?" Noah asked.

"Why did you really come home, Noah?"

"My mother just died, Artie." Noah looked down at her, "Is that really a question."

"You weren't here for the funeral." 

"And did you attend the funeral?" Noah asked, "Or were you upstairs fucking with my half-brother?" 

"For your information I was out of town, fucking someone completely outside of your family." 

"Oh, and how much did you get paid for that?" 

"You know I don't work for money." Artemis looked up at him, "Only room and board." 

"Ah yes, I do remember that six months you spent in this house…here with me. To bad no one knew what was going to develop after that."

"You know I didn't live here just to fuck you, Noah." Artemis blinked at him, "Your mother had a very large heart, and not to mention your parents are my god-parents. Sleeping with you was an added bonus."

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it." Noah nodded.

"Are you two fighting already?" Sam stood on the bottom of the stairs, "Art go home, Noah in the kitchen." 

"Bye Chief." Artemis turned, almost running into Teresa and Miguel on her way out, "Geeze! How many people am I going to run into today?"

"How many people have you slept with in the last…four years, Artie?" Noah asked, as his father began to pull him out into the kitchen, "Huh? Did you even know all of their names?"

"Fuck you, Noah!" Artemis yelled.

"Love you too!" Noah yelled, the kitchen door slamming behind him.

Teresa stared at the girl confused, "Did I miss something?"

"No, of course not Teresa." Artemis smiled, "Um, Ethan is upstairs." 

"Thanks." Teresa headed in the generalized direction.

"Are you ready to go to dinner?" Miguel asked.

"Oh!" Kay stepped up to plate, "Are you two going out?" 

"Yea, I was taking Artemis out to dinner." Miguel nodded.

"Oh" Kay nodded, "That's nice." 

"Kay," Artemis smiled sweetly, "Can I talk to you over there for a second?" 

"Sure." Kay shrugged, clueless as usual.

Once out of hearing distance of Miguel, Artemis spoke, "Look, I know you thought that after Charity was dead that Miguel would be yours or that shit…look he's mine now…and your not going to get past that, so just…go have a nice little conversation about me with your brother, and get over it." 

"I don't know what you mean, Artemis." Kay shook her head.

"You know perfectly what I mean…" Artemis whispered, "If you even so much as look at Miguel I will make your life a living nightmare."

"Is that threat?" Kay asked.

"Mmm, I wonder?" Artemis pondered sarcastically, "Get over it Kay. You'll never get Miguel." 

As Artemis and Miguel exited the house, Kay thought to her self, "That's just what you think, Artie…" 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two.  
  
"Noah, you have to stop.fighting with her." Sam reprimanded his son in the kitchen.  
  
"I'm not fighting with her, and she started it!" Noah defended himself.  
  
"Noah, I know you and her.did some stuff when you were in high school after she moved in with us for a few months before she went to live with her Aunt.but." Sam sighed, "You have to understand that.Artemis has changed. A lot."  
  
"No she hasn't. She's a little.whore!"  
  
"Noah!"  
  
"What? We both know it's true, Dad!" Noah stood from where he sat at the table, "I mean you heard her! 'You know I don't work for money. Only room and board.' I mean isn't that enough just to make you sick?"  
  
"Noah, get over it." Sam sighed, "Look, I don't approve of her lifestyle either, but.she's almost your SISTER."  
  
"Don't remind me, Dad." Noah shook his head.  
  
"Look, neither your Mom, nor I liked the way she lives her life, but she does as she wants, and Clara does nothing to stop it."  
  
"Why didn't you talk to her about it? She'd listen to you Dad."  
  
"Because she likes her life, Noah. She wouldn't do it if you-"  
  
"If I? If I what? I asked her to come with me when I went to collage."  
  
"You know you couldn't have taken her with you; a seventeen year old with a fourteen year old? It's a little odd, even for people in Harmony."  
  
"I could have rented an apartment or something for the two of us.but no, Clara wouldn't hear of. Come to think of it, neither would Artemis."  
  
"It was because you only asked once, and when she turned you down, you didn't ask again."  
  
"What do you know Dad?" Noah asked, "What do you know about the whole situation."  
  
"I know you loved her once, and that you still do, but that you can't have her, because she's with Miguel."  
  
"She's with a new guy every week. Last week it seems she was with Ethan, this week she's with Miguel, next week it will probably be some other poor guy who just had his heart broken, and now he needs someone to-"  
  
"Noah." Sam warned him to stop while he was ahead.  
  
"I'm sorry Dad." Noah shook his head, "I just.she pisses me off."  
  
"I know." Sam nodded, "I'll talk to her about it."  
  
__  
  
"Miguel, you shouldn't really." Artemis tried to pull him away from the Crab Shack, "I don't want anything extravagant."  
  
"The Crab Shack is extravagant?" Miguel asked.  
  
"It's pricey.c'mon, we can go back to my Aunt's and have something.simple." Artemis tried to lure him away.  
  
"No.I'm not falling for that." Miguel pulled her towards the door, "We're eating here, and then we're going to go for a walk across the park before I take you home."  
  
"Oh Miguel!" She sighed, "There's nothing I can do to talk you out of this either is there?"  
  
"Nope." Miguel shook his head.  
  
"You are the sweetest guy I know." She smiled.  
  
"I know." Miguel kissed her, before pulling her through the door of the restaurant.  
  
__  
  
"Where's Ethan?" Sam asked, as his own family sat down to dinner.  
  
"He and Teresa are upstairs arguing." Kay smiled sweetly, "Either that or they've settled their disagreements, and they're doing other things."  
  
"Jessica, would you go get them please."  
  
"I don't want to walk in on something." Jessica looked slightly repulsed, but her father's look made her change her mind, "But I'll go anyway."  
  
"So, how long as Ethan been living here?" Noah asked, helping himself to the dish of gooey, clichéd Mac & Cheese.  
  
"A few weeks." Kay shrugged, "Artemis has been coming around for the last week and half if that's really what you wanted to know."  
  
"Actually, I don't give a damn when Artemis started coming around." Noah smiled sickly sweetly, "She can go to hell. I mean, that's where she's going anyway."  
  
"Noah, what did I tell you?" Sam asked.  
  
"Sorry Dad." Noah looked down at his plate.  
  
"Does any one know where she and Miguel went as long as we're on the subject?" Kay asked, trying to keep the topic on the girl as much as possible.  
  
"Miguel took her out to dinner at the Crab Shack." Teresa answered the question as she and Ethan sat down for dinner, and Jessica went to get another set of dishes for the extra guest, "Then they're going for a walk in the park, and then he's taking her home."  
  
"Which home?" Noah asked sarcastically, "She's got about five. She's like one of those dogs who lives with different family every day of the week."  
  
"And you wish she was with this one every day." Kay retorted, "Give it up Noah."  
  
"Shut up Kay." Noah looked up at her.  
  
"Well.I can see I haven't missed anything." Ethan served himself, "Are there any more topics to lay on the table or is it basically Artemis and her over active sex drive?"  
  
Teresa snorted into food, "I'm sorry."  
  
Noah glanced at her, "Miguel is your brother isn't he?"  
  
"Yea." Teresa nodded, "He's the youngest."  
  
"I'd watch out for him. Artemis is older then him, and to be frank is very tricky for the most part. I know he's probably one of those weird teenagers who waits for marriage, but if he's seeing Artie, that's not going to happen."  
  
"I think he knows that." Teresa nodded.  
  
"Good." Noah nodded, "Because it would be a shame for a kid like him to get hurt by a chick like her." He picked up his plate, and set it in the sink before disappearing upstairs.  
  
__  
  
"Miguel, dinner was wonderful." Artemis paused to sit down on a dewy park bench, "I don't know how I can move."  
  
"I'm glad you liked it." Miguel smiled, sitting next to her.  
  
"I'm really glad I don't live to far away from here." Her eyes closed a little bit, "because if I had to walk all the way back across town.I would be so pissed."  
  
Miguel smiled, "I was thinking."  
  
"Oh.thinking. That's a terrible habit." She turned to look at him through the dimming light that was becoming night.  
  
Miguel smiled, "Why don't you come home with me tonight? I mean, I'm sure Teresa and Ethan are caught up with each other, and Luis is with Sheridan, and Mama has to work.so.we'll have the house to ourselves basically."  
  
Artemis sat up on the bench, "Miguel.I don't think."  
  
"I know you don't think. You just do." Miguel took her hands, "And I want to start doing that."  
  
"Miguel, there's a problem with just doing things though. in the morning you regret doing it."  
  
"I won't regret it." Miguel shook his head, "Not if it's with you."  
  
"Miguel." Artemis sighed, "I know you think you love me, but.I would never work. Your sweet and everything, and I really like being with you, but. what we have here right now? It would never stay like this."  
  
"Why couldn't it?" Miguel asked, "We could make it work."  
  
"No, Miguel." Artemis shook her head, "We couldn't, because we're not meant to be."  
  
"What do you mean? Of course we are."  
  
"No.you were meant for Kay.as bad as it is."  
  
"No. I was meant for Charity. Charity is dead."  
  
"If you hadn't met Charity, you would love Kay. You told her so. Well, Charity is dead."  
  
"And I don't love Kay." Miguel shook his head, "I could never love Kay. She's so.deceiving. She's.she's evil."  
  
"Miguel, you don't mean that."  
  
"I don't get how Grace could never see that. She brought evil to Harmony, and I know that if I.if I.well you know, that she'll bring it back to Harmony."  
  
"Miguel.I will promise you nothing." Artemis put her hands on either side of his face, "We can try this, but if it doesn't work, it doesn't work. I have to move on at some point."  
  
"Okay." Miguel nodded, "I understand."  
  
"And when that time comes, your not going to.freak out."  
  
"No." Miguel shook his head, "I won't." he pressed a kiss to her lips, "I promise you."  
  
"Good." She kissed him in return, "Now c'mon.walk me home."  
  
__  
  
"Noah?" Sam knocked on his door, "Are you there."  
  
"Yea." Noah called groggily, "I was asleep."  
  
"Oh, I won't bother you then." Sam turned.  
  
"Wait." Noah opened the door, "What did you need?"  
  
"Nothing." Sam shook his head; "I'll talk to you in the morning."  
  
"Okay Dad." Noah shut his door again.  
  
Sam bit his lip, turning and going through to the bedroom he had once shared with Grace, closing the door quietly behind him. He wouldn't tell anyone this, but he had at once considered using Artemis's services himself. For some reason, just being around Artemis had this way of.calming a person. Sex was just an added bonus.  
  
Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he sighed, unbuttoning the top few buttons of his shirt, before just pulling it over his head, and tossing it away onto the floor. His life had been more then miserable since Grace had died, and now he had nothing but work to fill that gap in with. Now that Grace was gone, Ivy was trying to get back into his pants more then ever. It wasn't his fault Ivy was no longer attractive. When they'd first started dating she'd been hot.but age hadn't done her any justice.  
  
Trying to get his mind off of Grace, and Ivy he turned on the television and lost himself in an old episode of "Dukes of Hazard".  
  
__  
  
"Artemis, Artemis, Artemis." Kay sighed, looking out of her window across the yard, a single daisy in her hand, slowly pulling away the petals, "You keep telling me that.Miguel will never be mine." She smiled wickedly as she pulled the last petal from the poor flower, "You obviously don't know me very well." 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
"Clara." Sam spoke into his phone, still that same night, "Is Artemis home?"  
  
On the other side of the line, Artemis's Aunt Clara, a good friend of the Bennett's, bit her lip, "She's out."  
  
"Oh.Well, when she gets in, can you tell her to call me?"  
  
"Of course Sam.can I asked why?"  
  
"I just want to talk to her." Sam reassured the older woman; "I wanted to talk to her about.Noah."  
  
"Oh.Noah is a touchy subject when talking to Artemis." Clara sat down in her favorite recliner.  
  
"I know." Sam nodded, "But.I can't help but.feel responsible for her in a way."  
  
"She did stay almost a year with you, Sam."  
  
"I know." Sam sighed, "Look, can you just tell her I called?"  
  
"Of course." Clara nodded.  
  
"Thanks Clara. You're a saint."  
  
"Thank you Sam." Clara smiled, "I'll talk to you later. -Oh! I hear her outside, would you like me to have her call you back still, or you want me to go get her?"  
  
"Either or." Sam shrugged.  
  
"I'll go grab her away from Miguel." Clara smiled, "Hold on a second."  
  
Sam heard her put the phone down, and stretched out on his stomach on his bed, waiting for Artemis to pick up the phone.  
  
"Chief Bennett?" Artemis picked up the phone, "Is there a problem?"  
  
"No, of course not Art.I was just wondering. could you stop by headquarters tomorrow? So we can talk? I'll take you out to lunch."  
  
"Um.am I in trouble for something?" Artemis sounded a little concerned.  
  
"No, of course not!" Sam smiled, shaking his head, "I just.I need to talk to you about Noah."  
  
"Oh." Her voice flattened, "What about Noah?"  
  
"Look, I know you didn't part on good terms.but.I want you to at least make an effort to ignore each other when your around the house." Sam looked down at his hands, cradling the phone in the crook of his neck, and with his shoulder, "I don't care what you do around town.but-"  
  
"I understand Chief." Artemis nodded, "And if it's any constellation, I don't think I'll be around the house much."  
  
"Actually." Sam spoke up, "I was wondering.would you like to come.stay with me for a little while?"  
  
"Chief Bennett!"  
  
"I know, it sounds really bad, especially when I'm the chief of police.but.I mean.I just like having you around." Sam knew he sounded more then a little corny.  
  
"I'll think about it, Sam." Artemis smiled, "I can call you Sam, right?"  
  
Sam smiled, "Of course."  
  
"I'll stop by headquarters tomorrow." She spoke almost seductively. "And we can talk then, okay?"  
  
"Okay." Sam nodded.  
  
"Bye Sam." He could tell she was smiling through her voice.  
  
"Bye Art."  
  
"So you're going to sleep with her now too?" The voice came from behind him.  
  
Sam turned to see Noah leaning in the doorway, "I never said that."  
  
"You just asked her to come and stay for a few days. What did you plan on doing with her?"  
  
"Noah, it's not like that!" Sam set the phone on the charger, "I could never.do that! She's like my daughter."  
  
"Exactly." Noah's arms became more tightly crossed (if at all possible).  
  
"Look.I just want her to come stay a few nights.She'll have her own room and everything." He spoke sarcastically, "Look.make the effort to be nice to her, please?"  
  
"She stays out of my way, I'll stay out of hers."  
  
__  
  
"Where are you going?" Miguel asked, watching as Artemis got up from the park bench,  
  
"I'm meeting Sam for lunch."  
  
"Your calling him 'Sam' now?" Miguel raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh shush." Artemis pressed a quick kiss to his lips, "I'll meet you back here in.an hour and a half?"  
  
"Sounds good to me." Miguel pulled her down for another kiss, "Until later."  
  
"Later."  
  
A few minutes later, Artemis pushed open the door to the police headquarters, "Chief?"  
  
"Yea..." Sam looked up from a load of paperwork in front of him, "I'll be with you in ten."  
  
Artemis made herself comfortable in the less then comfortable wooden chair set in front of Chief Bennett's chair, "Take your time. I'm in no hurry."  
  
A few moments later, Sam pushed away the papers in front of him, "Okay, I can talk to you now."  
  
"Talk? I thought we were going to lunch."  
  
"But first we have to talk." Sam looked into her eyes, before Artemis forced herself to look away.  
  
"Look." He suddenly noticed that all other activity in the room had stopped, and he looked at the other men in uniform listening in on the conversation, "Don't you guys have jobs?"  
  
Rings of "Sorry Chief", and people going back to work filled the area, and Sam leaned across his desk, "Did you think about what I asked you last night?"  
  
"Sam." Artemis looked at her hands, "I'm not sure it's a good idea."  
  
"Why not? I just.I like having you at the house." Sam spoke sincerely, "And.well.I.to be honest, I was actually going to ask for your.other services as well.but that would be taking it a bit far."  
  
"I'm flattered." A smiled tugged at the corner's of Artemis's mouth, "But.are you sure it's wise? A.well respected man like you.with a.poor little hometown girl-" She was almost sitting on his desk, his lap a little far away, "-like me?"  
  
Sam took an intake of breath, "Not here, Art."  
  
She backed off, back into the chair, "Okay.well, that's the purpose of me staying at the house for a few days, isn't it?"  
  
"You-you don't have to. I mean, it's completely up to you. I'd like you to.but it's not mandatory."  
  
"Oh.I think it is, Chief." Artemis was flirting mercifully with him, before glancing at the clock, "Oh dear! Look at the time."  
  
"What about lunch?" Sam gulped, blinking rapidly.  
  
"Well, we have all week to make up for that." She gave him a teasing peck on the cheek, before exiting the building.  
  
__  
  
"You waiting for something Dad?" Jessica asked, as Sam stared out the window.  
  
He turned, "No, of course not. Is dinner ready yet?"  
  
"Yea, Kay is setting the table right now." Jessica hugged her father, "But really, who are you watching for?"  
  
"No one hunny." Sam shook his head, "C'mon, lets go eat."  
  
__  
  
"Sam?" Artemis whispered, pushing the door to his bedroom open.  
  
Sam groaned, "Your late."  
  
Artemis smiled, closing the door, the flooding the room back into darkness, "I didn't know we had set a time for me to arrive."  
  
"No matter. You're here now." Sam put his arms around her waist, as she straddled him between her knees.  
  
"Of course." Artemis brushed a lock of hair off his forehead.  
  
"Kiss me." Sam begged, pulling her mouth to his, "Touch me. Work your magic."  
  
"One thing at a time, Chief." Artemis began to tease his mouth with her tongue.  
  
"Oh, don't do that.." Sam shook his head, "I'm to old to be teased like that, Art."  
  
"Of course your not." Artemis pulled his shirt over his head, and tugged his shirt over his head before pulling his boxers down over his hips a bit, "Don't worry.I won't try anything to serious with you tonight." She released him, and leaned over the bed to pick up a bottle of oil out of her bag.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Sam asked as she slid his head into her lap, watching her pour a little oil into the palm of her hand.  
  
"Rub away all the stress of the last.few months." She began to work her fingers across his chest.  
  
Sam's eyes drifted shut; loving the feelings that now pulsed through his body. He was startled out of his sleepy trance as he felt her hands run over his hips.  
  
"What are you doing?" Sam asked.  
  
"You have tension coursed through your entire body, and I'm trying to get rid of some of it."  
  
Sam's eyes drifted shut again, feeling her hands work against his hips, and abdomen.  
  
"I suppose your not interested in going.lower." She pushed her fingers against the waist band of his shorts.  
  
"Whatever you want." Sam sighed, "You can have it."  
  
Artemis giggled, pushing them off, letting her fingers tease his throbbing member.  
  
"Please tell me you aren't going to tease me with just your hands." Sam looked up at her, "I notice you still have your clothes on."  
  
"Oh. Good point." Artemis pulled her shirt over her head, her breasts barely being held back by her bra.  
  
"Let me help you with that." Sam reached up behind her, but she stopped him.  
  
"Hold on." She got up onto her knees, and began to un button her shorts.  
  
Sam smiled appreciatively beneath her, as she pulled him off, flinging them across the room, leaving her in only her bra and panties.  
  
"Is this better Chief?" She asked, her breasts hanging over his lips, still restrained.  
  
"I thought you said we weren't going to have sex tonight." Sam flicked his tongue against the skin of one of her breasts, before lifting his head to suckle her through the fabric.  
  
"I lied." She whispered, reaching to her waist, and undoing the ties on her panties, letting them fall away, before casting them off to the side.  
  
"Your still wearing more then I am." Sam reached behind her, unclasping the bra, "and pardon the corniness in this, but the twins could use some air." He unhooked the last clasped, and cast the bra aside, before burrowing his face into her large, round, pert breasts, tugging on her nipples with his lips and teeth.  
  
"I have something better for you to play with." Artemis teased, dipping her finger into her vagina, and then sucking the taste away.  
  
Sam pulled her down on top of him, his tongue licking at her, pulling her down on top of him, her breasts now pressed against his stomach, his own large, generously sized penis begging not to be ignored any longer.  
  
With Sam's fore play on her own lower regions, she took rein of his, three fold until he was erect without give.  
  
"Oh god, don't stop now." He moaned, as she removed her mouth from him.  
  
"Hold on." She calmed him, reaching over into her bag, "Would you like me to put it on you, or do you want to do it?"  
  
"As long as your there, you do it." Sam took in a deep breath.  
  
Artemis giggled, as he moaned at the mere touch of her hands as she slid the thin casing over his penis.  
  
"C'mon.I'm on top." Sam forced her to switch places with him, "You know the male likes to be dominant."  
  
"Of course Sam,." Artemis gave him free rein, "Just don't let it over inflate your ego." She whispered, pulling him down into her, starting the thrusting motion that gradually got faster, and pulsed harder as time passed.  
  
"I'm going to come." Sam whispered, his mouth against her ear, sweat glistening over his entire body.  
  
"That's what we were going for, wasn't it?" Artemis smiled, brushing lock of hair behind his ear, before he crushed himself to her, his orgasm raging through the both of them.  
  
"I don't want it to be over already." He whispered, catching his breath, his heart pulsing through the both of them.  
  
"We have all the time in the world." Artemis's lips brushed his throat, "We can keep going as long as you like."  
  
"I thought you'd say that."  
  
__  
  
"God Miguel! It's really none of your business why I wasn't home last night!" Artemis walked hurridly down the busy Harmony street.  
  
"Yes it is my business." Miguel grasped her shirt sleeve, "I'm assuming you were with someone last night. I want to know who."  
  
"You don't know anything." She wrenched herself free "And what gives you the idea that I was with anyone?"  
  
Miguel took a deep breath. "Your wearing the same clothes you were yesterday."  
  
Artemis was silent for a moment, "You know what I do, Miguel."  
  
"But I don't understand WHY you do it! You don't do it for money, and you have a home! Why do you insist on sleeping with guys off and on-"  
  
"Because I like it!" Artemis sighed. "Just.leave me alone, Miguel."  
  
"There a problem?" a voice could be heard behind them, Luis Lopez- Fitzgerald standing in the doorway of one of the stores on the street.  
  
"No, Luis." Miguel shook his head.  
  
"Artemis," Luis turned to her, "Sam wants you to come over to the station so he can take you out to lunch."  
  
Miguel suddenly turned to her, "That's who it is, isn't it?"  
  
"Oh would you give it up, Miguel! Do you honestly think that the CHIEF OF POLICE would.would do that?!" Artemis asked, "For your information, I'm going out with Sam, because he wants me to stay at the house.help him out a little bit. Get over your self, Miguel. I told you that this wouldn't work." She started to walk away.  
  
"Are you having some problems?" Luis watched on, a bit amused.  
  
Miguel looked at him for a moment, before stalking off following Artemis.  
  
"Art." He caught up with her a few minutes later, "Look, I'm sorry.it's just. I don't understand why you have to do it."  
  
"Mind your own business, Miguel. Just stay out of it." Artemis began walking again.  
  
"Just tell me who it is." Miguel stopped her.  
  
Artemis sighed, crossing her arms, "I can't tell you that."  
  
"Why not? I at least want to know whose fucking my girlfriend."  
  
"Excuse me?" Artemis raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"I am not your girlfriend, Miguel." Artemis pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear.  
  
"Yes you are." Miguel tugged her arms loose from her chest, and pulled her closer, "Look.I'm sorry, okay? Will you forgive me?"  
  
"I have to go." Artemis pushed away from him.  
  
Miguel watched her walk away, silently knowing that soon enough, she wouldn't be able to think of anyone else. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
"You forgot something this morning." Sam reached over into the drawer of his bedside table, and removed the silky bra she had worn the night before, holding it up by one finger.  
  
"You can keep it." Artemis cast it aside, putting her hands on his shoulders, as hands snaked around her hips, his lips pressing against her abdomen.  
  
"Sam." Artemis's fingers traced through his hair, "Are you sure we should do this?"  
  
Sam stopped, looking up at her, "You suddenly have a problem with this?"  
  
"I was thinking." She released herself from him, and lie down next to him, "You're the chief of police, Sam. If this leaks out, isn't this going to ruin your reputation.a little?"  
  
Sam looked at her, leaning up on his elbow, "Your right." his hand was on her waist, "We.we shouldn't do this."  
  
"I'm sorry Sam." she pressed a kiss to his lips, "I really am."  
  
"It's okay, Art." Sam shook his head, "It's.it's my fault. I'm stupid. I didn't even think about what would happen if someone found out."  
  
Artemis smiled, "I guess I should go?"  
  
"No." Sam stopped her, "Stay." he shook his head, "You can stay one more night." He pressed a kiss to her jaw, "Can't you?"  
  
"Sam." She looked almost longingly at the door, "I.I don't know if I should."  
  
Sam stared at her for a moment, "Art? What is this really about? This isn't about my reputation as a cop. it's about something else, isn't it."  
  
Artemis pressed her lips together, "It's.it's a little bit of a lot of things."  
  
Sam sighed, sitting up, pulling her into her lap, "Tell me about it."  
  
"Well." She laid her head against his chest, "Miguel.he thinks I've been.sleeping around."  
  
Sam smiled, "What do you call it?"  
  
A smile tugged at her lips, "Don't be a smart ass. Anyway, he's got it in his head that I'm his.girlfriend or something, and he.he doesn't like what I'm doing anymore."  
  
"To be honest, I don't really like what your doing, either." Sam shook his head.  
  
"No one does, do they?" Artemis asked, looking up at him, and then straightened, "Anyway. it's a little. odd."  
  
"Do you like him?" Sam asked.  
  
"Of course I like Miguel. It's just that. I know it would never work between us."  
  
"Are you trying?" Sam asked.  
  
"Of course I'm trying." Artemis sighed.  
  
"Maybe Miguel wants it a little to much."  
  
"Maybe.but, I'm not so sure." Artemis shook her head.  
  
"Look.You said there were other things." Sam put his arms around her, "But.lets.sleep on it? Okay?"  
  
Artemis took in a deep breath, "Okay."  
  
Sam pulled her close to his chest, and pressed a kiss to the top of her head, before the both of them drifted to sleep.  
  
__  
  
"What is this, Tabitha?" Miguel asked, looking at the vial she had handed him.  
  
"Oh, just a little something that the boys used to make back in the day." She forced a giggle, "It was supposed to make them irresistible to the girls." She giggled some-what girlishly.  
  
Miguel smiled, "Thanks Tabitha."  
  
"Well, the way your talking, it sounds like you need all the help you can get." Tabitha hoisted Timmy up onto her hip a bit more, finding that he was starting to slip.  
  
"Yea.I'll tell you if it worked." He smiled, "I have to get home, Mama will be wondering were I went."  
  
"Good Bye Miguel." Tabitha smiled, waving at him as he exited her house, and then she turned to the living Timmy, "Little does our little Miguel know.but that potion is going to do more then get him in the sack with Artemis."  
  
"Tabby, I don't understand. Charity is dead.so why do we still have to get rid of Miguel?"  
  
"We don't have to get rid of Miguel." Tabitha set him down on the couch, "But we're doing it anyway, just to be on the safe side."  
  
"How exactly does that potion work?" Timmy asked, a little cautious when it came to Princess and her potions.  
  
"Well, you see Tim-Tim," Tabby sat down next to him, "When Miguel puts that potion on, Artemis will instantly be attracted to him. little does Miguel know, that to make him irresistible, he has to be someone she finds to be irresistible. Noah Bennett for example." She smiled, folding her hands on her crossed knees, "I love my job."  
  
__  
  
That afternoon, Miguel lie across his bed, the vial in his hands, looking at it. As much as he hated to betray Artemis with some stupid potion, that would probably wreak havoc and evil in Harmony.he just. He wanted her so badly, he could feel her pulsing through his veins already. He just had to find the perfect time to use it.  
  
"Miguel?" Pilar knocked softly on his door, "Are you coming for dinner?"  
  
"Yea, just a minute Mama." Miguel stuffed the vial into his pocket, and straightened him self-out to look at least partly presentable, before exiting the room for dinner.  
  
__  
  
"Miguel did you-" Teresa picked up a small silver vial off the floor as her younger brother started to exit the room.  
  
"What?" Miguel asked, turning, not seeing the vial in her hand.  
  
"Oh nothing.I- I dropped something, I thought it was yours."  
  
"Oh." Miguel nodded, continuing out of the room.  
  
Teresa looked at the vial some more, examining it, Pilar looking over at her daughter.  
  
"What have you got, Teresa?" Pilar whipped her hands on a dishtowel, before sitting at the table.  
  
"This fell out of Miguel's pocket." Teresa showed her the vial, "What do you think it is?"  
  
Pilar took the vial into her hand, dropping it almost immediately , the cover popping off, a silver dusty liquid pouring out onto the table.  
  
"What is it?" Teresa asked.  
  
"What ever it is, it's evil." Pilar got up to get her dishrag out of the sink, and wipe it up, "And I don't even want to know where Miguel got it." She rinsed the liquid from the rag, "Go.throw it away."  
  
"Yes Mama." Teresa got up, and threw the vial in the trash.  
  
__  
  
"Mama, have you seen a little silver vial?" Miguel asked, as he walked into the kitchen the next morning.  
  
"I had Teresa throw it away."  
  
"Mama!" Miguel leapt for the trash, digging through it, removing the silver vial after a moment, "Why did you do that?!"  
  
"It's evil Miguel! You know that!" Pilar wrenched it from his hands.  
  
"It's MINE, Mama!" Miguel tried to get it from her again, but Pilar held it away from him.  
  
"No, Miguel. It is not yours. If I give it back to you, you go give it back to whom ever you got it from."  
  
"No!" Miguel spoke rudly, "It's mine."  
  
"Then I am not giving it back to you."  
  
"What is wrong with you Mama?" Miguel asked, staring at her, "Give me back the vial!"  
  
"No Miguel! You plan to.to do evil with it!"  
  
"What are you talking about!  
  
"It broke open last night..." Pilar told him, "There is nothing left in the vial."  
  
"Mama!" Miguel shouted, "How could you! You knew it was mine!"  
  
"You will NOT bring evil into this house!" Pilar shouted back, "You saw what it did to the Bennett's."  
  
"We're not the Bennett's mama! I'm not evil! I'm not going to bring evil to Harmony! That's Kay's job!"  
  
Pilar slapped him square across the face.  
  
Miguel looked down at his sneakers shamefully, "I deserved it."  
  
"Yes, you did, and I am not usually a violent person, Miguel, but sometimes you really push the limit."  
  
"I'm sorry Mama." A tear formed at his eye, "I'll.I'll get rid of the vial."  
  
"You better, Miguel. I will not have my own son bringing evil back to Harmony."  
  
"Don't worry mama." Miguel shook his head, "I won't." 


End file.
